The Amazing Spider-Asuka
by Spartan036
Summary: Marvel AU, Asuka Langley Shikinami is a normal teen who's life kind of stinks, with no parents and only her uncle Peter and aunt Mary alongside her fellow nerd friend Rei and two popular boys who are also her friends, Kaworu and Shinji. A freak accident happens to all four of them...Three villains were born, one hero must stop them. Her greatest battle begins. AxS
1. Teaser trailer

_For me it started out as a typical day_

Asuka walks in the school hall, she wears her typical glasses and a basketball hits her in the back of the head.

"Baka Asuka!" A bully mocked.

_I am not what you call popular but at least I have friends. _

"Got picked on again Rei?" Asuka looks at Rei who is picking up her books while next shows Shinji being the star quarterback for the football team alongside Kaworu. The next scene shifts to Asuka going to home to see her uncle Peter.

"Your a smart girl Asuka, I think the world needs people like you."

"R-Really?"

_That all changed for me...and them_

Asuka is locked into a room full of genetically altered spiders and one of them bites her, Shinji thrown into a pool of electric eels by someone, Kaworu is surrounded by green gas, and a red blob latches onto Rei which she screams in response.

_I didn't know how I survived..._

Asuka walks in the streets and falls in front of her house as the spider bite takes affect, she wakes up in a hospital and discovers that she had super strength while she climbs the walls.

_But the rest...turned into something else._

Shinji walks into times square while struggling to walk, he opens the generator and begins to absorb the electricity from it.

"Hey yo sparkles!" He turns around to see a woman wearing a spider-themed outfit.

Rei shoots some kind of symbiotic ooze at a police officer while Kaworu takes on a more goblin-like appearance and throws a grenade at a swat team.

_But do know this: You know what I love about being spider-girl?_

Asuka as spider-girl drops on the ground and gets up to see Shinji is now made of electricity, Rei is covered in some kind of red ooze and Kaworu's face is now green while riding on a glider.

"So...Lovely night isn't it?"

_Everything._


	2. Start of something amazing

It is 9:00 AM in Queens New York, the sounds of the night fill the air only to be interrupted by a speeding car, inside the car is a man, woman and child with fiery red hair. For the child, it is just a trip to uncle Peter but for the parents, their protecting their only child from this horrible secret that they contain inside the briefcase. The car stops in front of the Parker house which was inherited by May Parker to her nephew Peter and his newly wedded wife Mary Parker Jane. They get out of the car and enter the house.

"Asuka sweetie, Mommie and Daddy need to talk uncle Peter and aunt Mary. Okay?" She asks her child.

"Okay Mommy..."

"And also, what I have in this briefcase will change your life...For the better or the worse and it contains secrets that will judge your future, once you discover these secrets, you will be given a responsibility and with great power, comes great responsibility. Do you understand Asuka?"

"But I don't understand why I have to stay with uncle Peter..." Her mother kisses her on the forehead.

"You'll understand soon." Her father walks up from behind her.

"Kyoko..." The man says.

"Okay honey." The pair go to the dinner table as Asuka goes back to playing her 3DS while they talk.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Uncle Peter asks.

"Yes it is." Kyoko replied, after an hour of conversation, the family is ready to say their goodbyes to their daughter. Asuka stands with both uncle Peter and aunt Mary as they ready their things, the woman turns around and pulls something out: Its a device that looks like it could shoot something. Kyoko tosses it to Asuka and she catches it.

"What is this mommy?" She asks.

"Try finding it out..." Asuka looks at the device and notices that their is a trigger on it, she realizes what it is and gasps.

"Its an Oscorp web-slinger! Spider-man uses this!" Kyoko giggles at her daughter.

"Does this mean I'll be a superhero mommy?" She asks her, the mother gives a pat on her daughter's head.

"You could be whatever you want." Kyoko replied as her husband calls her to get into the car.

"I have to go now, see you around sweety."

"Bye Mom!" Asuka said with her parents leaving.

"Don't worry Asuka, they'll be back soon." Uncle Peter assured.

* * *

><p><span>Years later.<span>

Its a typical morning in New York and the time is 6:00 AM which is a reasonable time to get up and get ready for school but for other students, its better to sleep late. Asuka is one of those people who would get up in the middle of 6:00 and go to school, she slowly opens her eyes and makes an adorable yawn, she grabs her glasses then brushes her teeth. After a good shower, she goes downstairs to meet her aunt and uncle. They are on the table, eating their breakfast.

"Morning uncle Pete!" Asuka greeted.

"Morning to you Asuka!" He greeted back to her.

"Look at my two workers~" Mary gushed at the sight.

"Come on Mary, your embarrassing her." Peter advised.

"Its okay uncle Pete." After eating a large breakfast, the two get out of the house. Uncle Peter goes to his job in Stark towers while Asuka goes to her highschool, another typical Monday for a New Yorker which is busy and boring like heck, she finally is in front of the entrance of the school which is filled with students. In front of her is a fellow best friend/nerd, Rei Ayanami who is nicknamed Carrie because of her abusive religious mother but she remains a good person but gets picked on by the popular kids.

Yes, a girl like Asuka is considered unpopular, why you ask? Because her family is pretty much made up of nerds i.e. as in scientists who made great leaps for humanity. But today's generation isn't looking for the next Einstein but looking for the next Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber and Asuka isn't one of them, unlike other individuals, she's not a hipster nor a swaggot. She's just Asuka, a nerd and a cutie at the same time.

"Whats up Rei!" The blue-haired girl jumped in response and almost drops her glasses.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She advised.

"Well sorry." Asuka apologized back to her, the girl spots her two best friends in the world: Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa.

"What's up Asuka?" Shinji greeted, he is the star quarterback for the school football team alongside Kaworu.

"Doing good, just improving my science project!" Asuka replied back. The science project is the web-shooter her mother gave to her, she putting the finishing touches to it which gives it an ability to charge into a web ball and improved its stretch strength to the point it pulls an actual ship.

"Isn't that the web-shooter?" Shinji asks.

"Shush! Its a secret!" Asuka replied as they walk down the hallway and going to their lockers.

"So did you hear about that field trip to Oscorp tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what kind of advancements they've made from biological to technological." She fantisizes about the things there in Oscorp which one of them is her favorite, the Rhino suit. She falls silent because of her enthusiasim.

"I'm acting like a nerd, aren't I?"

"No, your being yourself and that good, we'll need people like you in the future some day." Shinji replied which causes Asuka to blush.

"Where would I be without you Shinji?" She sarcastically asks.

"Probably in the garbage or getting a swirlie." He answered with the bell ringing.

"Guess its our time to head to class! See you!" Asuka runs off to class. Inside the classroom, Ms Katsuragi sets up her papers while the boys fawn over her with perverted eyes. The teacher some what intrigued Asuka in way not because she's a former SHIELD agent but at the same time she is smart like her which kind of makes them friends of sorts.

"Alright class, after delivering a fantastic report on the controversy of gene splicing, Asuka and the rest of the school have earned a free trip to Oscorp!" Asuka mentally cheers at herself.

"Boorrring!" Pouted Marcy Thompson and her friend Eleanor Banner who are lead cheer leaders and bully Asuka a lot.

"This is all of apple-head Asuka's fault were going to a boring lab filled with creepy stuff." Eleanor sighed, after an hour of lecture, it is time for lunch and their daily serving of mystery meat. Asuka walks to her table with Rei as the blue-haird girl pokes her food.

"I heard a murder happened in the news that coincides with today..."

"Don't be so silly Rei! Its not human flesh." Asuka eats her meal and has a happy smile at first but evolves into a disgusted one and immediately spits out her food.

"Well its a good thing I bought Wendy's earlier." She sighed as she pulls out a bag from the fast-food restaurant, Rei looks over her and notices that the bullies are picking on the freshmen again.

"Okay, I had enough of this." Asuka gets up from her seat and walks towards the bullies.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" They let go of the freshmen and grin at Asuka, the leader walks up to her. He has dirty blonde hair and red highlights on them.

"Well if it isn't it the nerd, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave the freshmen alone!"

"Or what? Report me to the principles office?" He sarcastically asks.

"Well yes of course and-" She is interrupted by a punch to the face and she falls on the ground, the bullies laugh at her while students just watch her getting humiliated.

"Man she is so weak!" They mocked her only for Kaworu to sneak up behind him and give him a wedgy then a punch to back of the head, the leader attempts to throw a punch at him but Kaworu uses his crony as a human shield and flips over him and finally round house kicks the side of his face. He picks up Asuka, a bully pulls out a switch blade and runs towards the two but Shinji trips him.

"You okay?" Kaworu asks.

"Yeah, I am." Asuka replies, Kaworu is a master of martial arts and savate which is a form of French kickboxing and is a master of flight engineering which is evidenced by creating his own glider.

"You should learn how to defend yourself sometime, we won't always be here you know?"

"Sure." Asuka rolls her eyes, he is always the Casanova of the school and no girl could resist the Kaworu stare which strikes love in their eyes.

"I would pain to see a girl of your beauty mocked by degenerates like them~" Kaworu flirted until Shinji pushes him away by dragging him by the hood, Asuka sighs as she walks to the hallway to see the trophies and sighs. She wishes she could do something amazing for once instead of being part of the school newspaper...A basketball hits her in the back of the head.

"Baka Asuka!" A student insulted and she sighs to see that Marcy pushing Rei's books, Asuka walks over to her and helps pick up her books.

"Stupid parent..." Rei growled.

"Why insult your parent?" Asuka asks.

"Because everything to her is a sin! Even puberty and the whole field trip, she puts me in a prayer room every time I hit that phase! Thanks to her, my life in school is a living hell." Rei said in near tears as Asuka hugs her.

"Come on, don't blame your mother on this."

"Then why don't I get treated like a proper person rather than a freak?"

"Because people don't know what you could do deep down inside..."

* * *

><p>Asuka takes the train back home and thinks about what happened today, what is her place in the world? She's smart and clever but why does everyone treat her with disdain, is it because she's too much of a genius? Or because she has no parents? Whatever the problem is, thinking wouldn't help, you need to prove yourself that you have a place in the world. She gets off of the train then heads on to home and enters the house.<p>

"Welcome home Asuka!" Aunt Mary greeted her.


	3. And so it begins

"Hi aunt Mary." Asuka greeted while dropping her backpack nearby while her aunt makes her meal. She heads upstairs so she could do her homework that was assigned to her, Asuka enters her room and shuts the door behind her. Her room is filled with a lot of scientific accolades she received during her years in school and some of them weren't for science but for math too alongside many other subjects even achieved first honors, the German places her homework on her desk only for a picture of her mother and father to stop her on her desk, they've been gone for quite awhile now...Okay, more like forever and its unknown where they went to at all. The girl sets down the portrait on her desk and sighs.

"I bet they're proud of me where ever they are..." Asuka sighs at the picture and continues to do her work, writing the equation then doing the essay that involves the history of Japan. After doing her work, she sets up her web-shooter and practices the way to shoot it because his mother never told her how to shoot it, Asuka then sets up the video camera and turns it on.

"Okay-Web shooter test fifty seven hundred." She looks at the web-shooter and checks the design.

"A very complex design and I have already loaded the ammunition that consists of a very strong strain of webbing from a mixture of spiders and caterpillars from China...Just to let you know I didn't create ammunition, I just bought it from Oscorp...Copyright." Asuka continues to look at the gadget and finds the button.

"It appears the button might be a trigger..." Curiosity fills her mind as the greatest question in her mind might be answered. Her hand gets closer to the button and braces herself in case if some kind of self-destruct button. She bites her mouth as her finger gets closer to it. Asuka presses the button. The device shoots a string of webs towards the chair, the gasping girl smiles in joy as she puts her wrists into the handle. Asuka drags the chair closer to her and laughs in glee.

"Whoohoo!" She cheered and disengages the string.

"This is amazing!" Asuka puts away the web-shooter then turns off the camera as she is ready to show off her science project and looks for her report via cabinet.

"Now where's that report I did months ago...There it is!" The girl finds a well written report.

"Guess I won't have to worry about being late for the project." She chuckled.

"Asuka, I need some help in the basement!" Uncle Peter called as it appears that he's back from work. Asuka heads downstairs to see the slightly grey haired man going to the basement.

"I need you to clear this stuff out to make more room." She nods her head at him and starts removing things out of the basement. After removing the things in the basement, she finds a porfolio. She turns the porfolio to look for some details which gets uncle Peters attention.

"That was you're mothers." He said and catches Asuka by surprise.

"Really?" She replied.

"Yeah, she was a very clever person...and was very secretive." Uncle Peter observed it, after cleaning up the basement, the family sits down and have some dinner.

"So how's my little scientist doing?" Aunt Mary asks Asuka who chuckles annoyingly.

"I'm good."

"Mary Jane she's not a kid anymore." Uncle Peter sarcastically replied to her little nickname.

"For all we know, we choose the road we take." He continued.

"So she chooses to be a scientist or someone else." The reporter smiled at Asuka.

"I think I should pick being a scientist." Asuka replied. After eating her dinner, Asuka heads upstairs to her room so she could gets some rest but right before she can check the porfolio. There's nothing in it but she feels something inside as she checks the paper section...A click is heard. The teen decides to save it for tomorrow. She silently falls asleep on her bed.

* * *

><p><span>The next<span> day.

Asuka wakes up again and does her usually routine then heads off to school. The girl arrives in the subway which transports her to the place where her school is. Looks like she's early because they are very few students in the building. She spots Rei who is has bruise on her cheek which catches the German's attention.

"Rei, what happened to you?" Asuka asks worriedly to her as Rei turns to the girl.

"I...I had my first menstral cycle and my mom...

* * *

><p><span>Flashback.<span>

"Mom please it just happened!" Rei begged her mother as she has a deeply angered face. A menstral cycle meant that she would become a whore and she doesn't want her daughter to become one. She must have done something terrible to do this. The woman smacks Rei in the face as she attempts to reason with her.

"Go in the closet..." Her mother hissed.

"Mom look I didn't anything wrong!" Ms Ayanami strikes her again.

"Go to the closet and pray for forgiveness!" She drags the helpless girl there while she pleads for mercy. The woman throws her in there as Rei gets up but she shuts the door.

* * *

><p>"Jeez..." Asuka muttered as Rei has a lot of bruises on her body. Deep down inside she feels that she should intervene with the situation of the Ayanami's but at the same time wants to leave it. Rei is like family to her in some way alongside Kaworu but for Shinji it's something different that she can't explain it. She gives Rei a pat on the back as it appears that the class is going to leave early for the field trip.<p>

* * *

><p>Albert Tompson huffs in fury as he found out that Shinji Ikari is friends with the unpopular girls in the school. He isn't the only one who's pissed off though, its the popular kids who always hung out with him too. To them its a betrayal and when there's betrayal there's payback.<p>

"Alright I have a special prank for Ikari and his friends..." He growled.

* * *

><p><span>Bus.<span>

The students all go inside the bus with Kaworu sitting next to Rei and Shinji sitting next to Asuka who is busy messing around with her PDA and completing the equation that she has collected from her folder. All of the numbers add up into something that some kind of...formula? This discovery raises her eyebrow as this might lead into something more about her mother and father.

"So doing the math homework?" Shinji asks her and catches Asuka by surprise.

"Uh, no. I found something weird in mothers portfolio and it was this strange equation and managed to calculate it which results in a new formula." She explained with confusion.

"A new formula?" He replied.

"Yeah...like you know...gene splicing?" Asuka shuddered at the thought of human testing if anyone found this formula.

"That's pretty creepy when you think about it." Shinji said with a disturbed tone.

"I better forget about it, its going to lead to more trouble." Asuka looks outside the window as the bus is passing by Queens Blvd then to the highway that reaches towards the city. The bus enters the dark tunnels that lead to the city which darkens the whole bus.

"So Asuka how's the project coming up?" The football player asks.

"Oh great. Managed to find out where the trigger is so I could fire the webs."

"Speaking of webs, where do they come from?"

"What are you stupid? They come from a caterpillar from China that produces strong silk webbing! Its common knowledge!" The girl is flabbergasted by this because they learned it from sophomore year.

"Excuse me Ms smarty pants but I focus more on professional sports." Shinji sarcastically replied to her.

"And that is why I'm going to pass with high marks and you're going to cringing at the thought you just had luck." Asuka pridefully said to him.

"The whole world will need people like you someday." The bus finally reaches the city of New York which the students awe at because of the way the skyscrappers have been repaired ever since that alien invasion that happened nine years ago. The vehicle comes to a halt as they are in front of the Oscorp building with the kids getting out of the bus.

"I've seen a lot of pictures of this place but I never imagine myself seeing this place." Rei commented as they walk towards the entrance of the building with Asuka taking pictures of the place for the school newspaper. On the escalator is doctor Ritsuko Akagi who is the inventor of the octopus arms which can attach to the back of a person which serves as extra pair of legs and arms.

"Long time no see Ritsuko." Misato greeted the scientist.

"I see you're not part of SHIELD anymore Misato." Ritsuko replied to her as the former SHIELD agent smiles.

"Yeah it wasn't never my thing anyway...dealing with superheroes are so annoying especially with explosions everywhere." Misato replied to her as the doctor turns to the students behind her.

"I am doctor Ritsuko Akagi." She introduced herself to the group as Asuka is very excited to meet the doctor they dubbed as 'doctor Octopus'.

"Of course the reason why you're here in this building is because one of you won the science essay contest." Ritsuko observes the students while walking then stops.

"Now which one of you is the winner?" She asks with Asuka raising her hand.

"I did Ms Akagi!" Asuka waves her hand.

"Your name please?" The scientist asks her.

"Asuka Langley Shikinami." The girl introduced herself to the famed noble prize winner.

"Well Asuka, I'm glad that you brought your classmates to Oscorp." Ritsuko walks to the students.

"Now...who's ready to see something really crazy?" She asks as the students nod to her.

"Okay then!" Ritsuko signals the group to follow her to the labs of Oscorp, they head on to the escalator while looking at the large jumbo-tron that shows a picture of the CEO and founder of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. He has been missing ever since he contracted cancer which many debate that he is dead but those theories were shot down real quickly though it is unknown of his status at the moment. They stop at the lab.

"Here is the lab where we conduct genetic splicing on animals. Currently we are still in trial stage and human testing hasn't begun yet." She said as the students enter inside the lab to see numerous lab ware and some animals in cages with some unusual features. They spot a cage to something large in it, it is a human/rat hybrid which catches all of them by fear because she said that human testing hasn't begun yet.

"Oh don't worry about him, he was born in a petri dish which means it was never human to begin with. He's just a walking disease so just ignore him, there are some cross-species that were putting away to an off continent bio-lab. Out of sight, out of mind." Ritsuko explained.

"So what do you call him?" Shinji asks.

"Vermin." She replied as the students pass by a humanoid iguana and a scorpion. For the first time, science scares Asuka a little but at least they weren't human to begin with in the first place. It's not like Oscorp did the same mistake as Conners did which nearly resulted the population of New York to turn into lizards. Albert spots something in the distance that reads biohazard, do not enter and gives him an idea.

"Psst, Shikinami, Nagisa, Ayanami and Ikari." He calls them as the four turn to the football player with his cronies leaning on the wall.

"Okay. I want you guys to enter that biohazard room." Albert said while his friends are grinning.

"And why should we?" Shinji asks him.

"Because we'll reveal every embarrassing secret about you all to everyone. Don't act like we don't know Shinji, who knew the star quarterback would befriend a nerd." The four stand in shock as Albert is going to tell everyone their secret so there's two choices: Enter inside the biohazard room or forever become a social outcast of the school and be remembered as a nobody. Rei steps forward.

"Alright. What you know about me?" Rei asks him.

"Oh yeah, that little incident in the showers? You starting a flow? Guess the waters were running red yesterday." Albert replied.

"You monster!" Kaworu yelled as he doesn't like when someone treats a woman like that.

"And you Kaworu, how's mommy doing? Heard she got another DUI while your father is doing all the work." The bully taunted with Kaworu growling at him.

"As for you two, its not so obvious that you two like each other but...lets just say when we go back to school, Asuka and you are getting swirly's 24/7." Albert threatened.

"Then what's our secret then?" Shinji said with a glare.

"Shinji, I've heard before you transferred to this school, a girl tried to kiss you but you ended up blowing chunks on her face while Asuka here had the same experience. So what's it going to be?" Albert asks them. Kaworu looks like he's going to kick his ass but the bad part is that they will call security, Rei is covering her eyes with heavy tears coming out of them, Asuka is paralyzed by fear while Shinji can't help but do the same thing. He steps forward to him.

"Okay, we'll do it, just don't tell anyone." The bullies chuckle in entertainment.

"Good then. Now enter." The four walk towards the door as it appears that padlock has been hacked by one of Albert's friends which evidenced because it opened it real easily. They enter inside the room with the bullies following them.

"Now I want you to steal something from this place and if one of you comeback empty handed, suggest us your nickname." Albert explained with Asuka turning towards him.

"But why?" She asks.

"Because I heard Oscorp has a lot of cool stuff that could enhance your body or breathe underwater." Albert replied as the four separate. All sorts of failed experiments litter the place while they are contained in tubes. She finds something that could be useful for Albert, the spider pen. She picks up a vial of the experimental spider only to trip on a laser trip wire which causes the spider to let loose and stands in fear as they jump on her. A spider bites her on the neck.

* * *

><p>Shinji walks towards the electric eel containment area to find something that's sparking on the balcony that is above the water tank which could mean that he should be careful. The boy has hydrophobia as he gulps at the presence of water so he treads carefully, suddenly a screw on the bridge becomes loose which causes him to move slowly in fear of falling. Shinji is almost there as it appears this nightmare is almost over...a final screw breaks off.<p>

He falls into the water with the last thought of Asuka in his head, Shinji lands inside at the electric eels begin to bite him and sends some kind of shock wave through his veins. The bite feels like poison as he feels all sorts of pain that is coursing in his body. Shinji lets out a cry of pain as the eels begin to eat him alive.

* * *

><p>Rei walks into the biohazard pen which has many pathogens that could kill a person in a matter of one second. She is scared out of her mind and refraining herself not to panic though fear is catching up to her now. In the distance is a vial that contains a redblack ooze...a symbiote. It notices its new host and begins to shake around the vial, the alien life form charges all of its strength and makes one last push which causes its prison to fall off of the shelf and crash into the floor. Rei is caught by surprise and turns around to see nothing and continues walking.

The symbiote makes a female figure as it stalks Rei on the ceiling and makes a signal to its new host. A red ooze drops on Rei's shoulder and she is once again caught by surprise and looks up. The red symbiote lands on her and she screams in horror as it continues to cover her body, the girl falls on her knees at the alien takes over her whole body. She begins to grow some sharp fangs and smiles menacingly now. The symbiote completes its synchronization as it takes over Rei's face and morphs into a distorted face with a cartoonish smile.

"You can't control me but...Albert, get ready for maximum Carnage!"

* * *

><p>Kaworu runs away from the symbiote infected Rei as she wrecks the entire place while releasing some failed experiments which she killed in glee as the symbiote forms into an axe. He manages to loose her and hides behind a wall.<p>

"I think New York could use a goblin junior!" A green canister rolls over to him. The grenade releases a green gas which he begins to cough violently at as the psychopath grabs him and drags the boy somewhere.

"I could use some help!" She throws him into a room with more green gas coming out. Rei laughs maniacally at the sight and leaves as the symbiote has taken her mind. Kaworu presses his hand against the glass as the green gas covers the place. His face is more green now and his hair has green highlights and he now has sharp fangs.

* * *

><p>Shinji has had enough of the eels biting him now but he can't stop it...he feels anger now and...power. The boy lets out a loud yell and causes the whole tank to explode in electricity. Shinji gets on his knees and looks at the puddle, his body is now one hundred percent electricity alongside his hair. He lets out a cry of anguish as his tears are nothing more than glowing electric liquid.<p>

"I'll make them pay...I'll make them ALL pay!" He gets up as his jacket is still intact as the water is slightly shocking him.

* * *

><p>Ritsuko and Alister Smythe escort the students out of the building as a security team takes the bullies into custody.<p>

"Ms Akagi, how did you find out that they were in the biohazard room?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter Mr Smythe. We just had a breach of security, which could mean that whatever those teens have been exposed to might result in mutation!" Ritsuko replied. They find the group of bullies all handcuffed by the security team.

"Albert Tompson, correct?" Alister asks.

"Yes."

"Now tell me-why exactly did you get four teenagers to run around in a biohazard sector of the building?" He asks him.

"Well I heard there's a lot of things that could make me cool like super strength or laser eyes-" Alister punches him in the face and beats relentlessly only for Ritsuko to stop him.

"I apologize doctor Akagi but this could result into something like the Conners incident." He said with a glare at Albert. The door opens to reveal Asuka who is stumbling now from the spider bite.

"Asuka!" Misato yelled as she falls on the ground as if the bite has taken over her.


End file.
